


the difference between shooting stars and satellites

by crediniaeth



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crediniaeth/pseuds/crediniaeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach could have asked anyone to go with him. Jen and Karl would have been the best choice – they have the same musical tastes. Zach knows that Chris is more mainstream than indie, and yet he’s the only person he knows of that Zach asked.</p>
<p>And then, driving on the highway between the freeway and home, it clicks.</p>
<p>And Chris silently freaks out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the difference between shooting stars and satellites

**Author's Note:**

> This small fic is an aside to a AOS Film School AU I tried to write, never completed, and probably never will. I'm still proud of this, and I think it should be shared. 
> 
> Title and theme of fic shamelessly ripped from "Passenger Seat" by Death Cab For Cutie.

The concert was great – he had to admit, Modest Mouse wasn’t that bad. Chris could tell that with each song, the crowd’s enthusiasm grew like the crest of a wave, a wave Zach was more than willing to ride. Chris watched as Zach sang along with every song, bounced along with the crowd, pleaded for the band to do another encore after the first was complete, so it was no surprise to Chris when Zach pulled him outside to stand in front of the tour bus, Sharpie and newly bought CD in hand. 

The chill left from the snowstorm the day before still lingered in the night air. Chris wished he’d brought a heavier jacket.

“Jesus, Zach! It’s freezing out here.”

“It’s all right. They should be out any minute.”

‘Any minute’ turned into 45 minutes, but whatever frustration Chris had about the situation disappeared when Zach got his chance to talk to the band. He stood by as Zach got each band member’s autograph and listened in on Zach discussing lyrics with Isaac before he moved on to the next fan, signed the next autograph, snapped the next picture.

He had never seen Zach so happy, not even after he aced his final last quarter in Lindelof’s class.

Walking back to the car, Chris could see that it was all Zach could do to stay calm, cool, and reasonably collected. He held the signed CD in his hand like a precious jewel, and continued to do so as Chris drove the two onto Monroe and back on the freeway toward home.

\--

Despite his height, Zach slouched in the passenger side seat and firmly planted his Chuck Taylor’s on the dashboard.

“That was so awesome, Chris. Thanks for coming with me. It… it wouldn’t have been the same without you.”

“No problem. It was a great concert. Thanks for inviting me.”

Chris returned his attention to the freeway. The endless pavement stretched out before him – each dash of the parallel lane racing by like they were in a marathon all their own, but in the opposite direction. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Zach open up the moon roof and stare into the blackness.

“Do you think… do you think that meteors screw up all those satellites up there?”

Chris turns. “What?”

“Meteors. You know… shooting stars.”

“I know what they are, Zach. Why do you ask?”

“Well I, I saw one. A shooting star. Just now. And I thought, since we have all these bits and bobs floating above the earth, one of those rocks is bound to hit one of them sometime.

Zach stops suddenly. “It’s… it’s nothing. Forget I said anything.”

Chris smiles. “It’s okay. I get it.” 

He looks up quickly. “They might, but you haven’t heard of anything falling out of the sky that’s not supposed to, so I think they’re pretty sturdy, even if they’re just glorified tin cans.”

Zach grins. “I guess you’re right.” He tilts his head and returns to stargazing.

Chris turns back to watch the road.

\--

That’s what he loves about Zach. At the beginning of the year, he was so quiet, so insular. Now that there are a few quarters between then and now, Chris can see the difference. He seems more comfortable with himself, more at ease.

Even moreso when they’re alone. Like tonight.

It’s not like movie nights with Zach, John, Anton, and Zoe aren’t great, he’s just finding he appreciates Zach’s company… more. Zach’s ease with grammar has been a lifesaver in Orci’s class this quarter. Without the hours of the two of them spend correcting Chris’ punctuation or word tense or plot, he wouldn’t be passing the class.

And if he makes them somewhat elaborate dinners, it’s only because they’re hungry and Zach doesn’t mind Chris trying out new things on him.

And Zach doesn’t seem to mind returning the favor. Why Zach asks him for help on Nimoy’s latest take-home quiz instead of Zoe The History Buff is beyond him, but there Zach is on his doorstep, textbook and laptop in hand, ready to cheat his way to a complete, if not entirely correct, quiz.

And the coffee. 

Zach knows what he likes, and gets it for him on occasion from the stand that doesn’t do Starbucks. Has stood on his doorstep for 10 minutes one morning while Chris was in the shower, deaf to the phone calls and the pounding on his apartment door.

If Zach made the effort to look Chris in the eye as he answered the door in nothing but a towel, it wasn’t lost on him.

And tonight’s concert.

Zach could have asked anyone to go with him. Jen and Karl would have been the best choice – they have the same musical tastes. Zach knows that Chris is more mainstream than indie, and yet he’s the only person he knows of that Zach asked.

\--

And then, driving on the highway between the freeway and home, it clicks.

And Chris silently freaks out.

\--

Chris pulls up in front of Farragut Hall. He watches as Zach gathers his odds and ends back into his messenger bag and opens the passenger side door.

“See you tomorrow,” Zach asks.

Chris responds with his biggest smile. “Bright and early, as always.”

A pause. 

“Okay, then. Have a good night.”

As Zach moves to exit the car, Chris takes hold of Zach’s jacket sleeve. “Zach, stop.”

He does.

Chris tries to say something, but nothing comes out. 

And Zach waits.

Finally, Chris’ mental block releases. “We fit well together, right? I mean, we… we complement each other.”

“I certainly hope we do.”

“And we’re friends. Good friends.”

“Yes, I believe we are.”

“And you get me coffee.”

“Yes, I get you coffee. Chris, what are you going on abo-”

The rest of Zach’s thought is lost as Chris leans over the center console and kisses Zach.

It’s not romantic in the slightest. It’s a smashing together of lips. An act of confusion. Nervousness.

Chris realizes it’s a question in physical form.

He pulls back, amazed at what he’s just done. “I’m… I’m sorry, Zach. I don’t know what-”

Zach lifts his hand, stopping Chris in mid-sentence. “Don’t be sorry.”

This time, it’s Zach that leans forward. It’s Zach that tentively brushes his lips across Chris’. It’s Zach that cups the back of Chris’ head as he deepens whatever… this is.

Chris looks on as Zach pulls away with a smile on his face. “I’ve wanted to do that for a while now.”

“I figured.”

Zach looks shocked. “When?”

“About ten minutes ago.”

Zach smiles. “And here I thought I’d been so good.”

“You were. I’m just that good.”

“Yeah, you sure are.”

Zach quickly leans in for another kiss before jumping out of the car and closing the door behind him. 

Chris watches him walk in front of the car toward his dorm. He would have continued to do so if it weren’t for the orange-colored pickup behind him honking his horn. Sighing, Chris drives on, his grin growing wider with each passing mile.


End file.
